Band of Gold
by Beckykins
Summary: Sequel to 'Molly for Dolly.' AU. With Molly in 1982 and Gene and Alex finally together Gene loves family life... but does Alex want the same thing he does?
1. Chapter 1

"It looks like a worm, tastes like one too!"

"Oh for God's sake, Gene, it does not!"

Thai food. Alex knew Thai was probably a mistake as far as Gene Hunt was concerned. It was their six-month anniversary and Gene had asked Alex where she wanted to go and she'd come up with the new Thai place around the corner from her flat.

"It's only noodles, Gene," Molly said from the seat beside him, taking a sip of her coke. "It won't kill you."

He just grunted, pushing his plate away. "Think I'll just get the bill."

It might have been his and Alex's anniversary but he found himself not wanting to go out without Molly. She'd become an absolute permanent fixture in his life and he adored her.

Once he'd paid the bill he declared, "S'all right, I'll just get fish 'n' chips on the way home..." He let Molly have a chip but not Alex when she'd asked him. Sometimes she wondered if her boyfriend spoiling Molly at every tip and turn was really such a good idea. Molly had everything she wanted and more thanks to Gene. A brand new Walkman, a constant supply of new clothes, the latest Betamax player...

For tonight, Gene had bought Molly 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' for them all to watch after dinner. They'd already seen it three times in the cinema and Gene wasn't a fan of Indiana Jones but the girls liked it and that was all that mattered to him. Molly curled up next to Alex on the sofa and he took the chair.

The film ended and Gene looked at his watch. "It's getting late, I'd better get home." Since he and Alex got together properly and then were taking things slow he wasn't sleeping on the sofa anymore.

"I think you should stay!" Molly blurted. "I mean, I know you're shagging."

Alex gasped and turned bright red. "Molly Drake!"

"Well, you're adults, I'm cool with it."

"Nah." Gene scuffed with his shoe at something invisible on the carpet, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Don't fancy sharing a bed with her, I bet she snores and steals the covers."

Molly giggled. "I'm sorry, Mum. I'll run you a bath, want the Ylang-ylang oil?"

"Great, thanks."

Molly kissed Alex on the cheek and skipped off to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of earshot, Alex blushed again. "I am *so* sorry." She walked over to Gene and took his hands in hers. "About that... I am grateful, you know. That you're willing to wait until I'm ready."

He shrugged, it really wasn't a big deal to him. "We're taking things slow, Bolly. I promised you I'd wait and I am and I will."

She nodded. "I'm getting there, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her nose as Molly reappeared.

"You staying?" Molly asked Gene.

"Not tonight. Maybe another time."

Molly nodded and told her Mum, "There's towels in the bathroom. I left you the nice ones."

"Thanks." Alex leaned across and gave Gene a chaste kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow? You coming for dinner?"

"Of course, Sunday roast!"

Alex vanished behind the bathroom door and Gene said to Molly, "Walk me to the Quattro?"

She nodded and as soon as they were outside asked, "Did you get it yet?"

Gene looked panicked and put his finger to his lips. "Sshhh! DI Bat Ears will hear you!"

Alex really did have exceptional hearing.

"Well... did you? Can I see it?"

Gene reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the velveteen box. He showed Molly the ring inside, the engagement ring she'd help him pick out for Alex last week. She jumped up and down on the spot in delight.

"You have to go in and ask her right now!"

"What, just burst in on her when she's in the tub? Not ruddy likely." He brushed an imaginary piece of lint from the paintwork of his car. "I want to do this right, Molls. Romantic, like. So you have to help me come up with something, okay?"

"Okay, deal." She nodded. "I'll think about it and we can discuss it tomorrow. You can take me for coffee."

"Coffee? Don't think so. Imagine how hyper you'd be if I let you drink coffee!"

"Mum let me have Starbucks all the time..."

"What the bloody hell's a 'Starbuck?' Neither of you make any sense half the time."

"Right. Sorry." Molly knew she had to be more careful so not to blow their cover.

Gene looked at his watch. "Way past your bedtime, sweetheart. Run along inside, I'll see you tomorrow." He pushed her gently towards the door. "Go on, I'll wait until you're inside. And don't give your Mum a hard time about staying up late, promise?"

"Promise." Molly pulled Gene into a hug. She might do it every night but it still surprised him. "Goodnight... Dad."

God. Did she just say what he thought she did? It was like the first time Alex told him she loved him, it took his breath away. It was something he could get used to, he was surprised it didn't frighten him or worry him in any way. He held on to her for just a second longer than normal. "Goodnight, Molly."

She smiled and ran up the stairs back to the flat. At the door she turned, waved and went back inside.

Gene smiled to himself as he saw Molly turn off her bedroom light. She'd kept her promise. She was a good kid... and she'd called him 'Dad.'


	2. Chapter 2

Molly did exactly as she promised for once. She went straight to bed and was nearly asleep when her Mum came in to check on her. Molly smiled as Alex hugged her, both still hardly daring to believe she was really here.

"I'm so glad I'm with you," Molly said drowsily. "No matter how much it hurt... I had to get to you."

"Sshhh..." Alex soothed her. "It doesn't matter now, go to sleep."

Molly smiled as she drifted off; thinking about how much Gene cared about her Mum. They were so good together, perfect. And Gene had proved time and again about how much he respected her too. Her mind reflected fondly on last week as she felt herself slip into blessed slumber...

Gene always picked her up from school in the Quattro. No matter what criminal scum needed chasing, no matter what was going on at work, he was adamant he would do so. He worried about Molly walking the streets of London alone and since she was still adjusting it made her feel safe knowing he'd be there every day to collect her.

Molly hopped into the front seat as usual.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly, before noticing how tense and nervous Gene looked. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" she asked, a feeling of panic and dread rising within her.

"Nothing," he assured her, his voice a little too cheerful as he pulled away from the kerb. "Feel like ice cream?"

"Mum doesn't let me eat ice cream before dinner."

"Yeah, and what your Mum doesn't know won't kill her." Gene winked at Molly and she giggled. There were a few moments of silence and she noticed he still looked anxious, it worried her.

Gene parked the car outside a little ice cream parlour and they went inside. "What do you want, Molls?" he asked her.

She contemplated the chalk board of choices. "Mint choc chip?"

"Make it two scoops," he told the woman behind the counter. "And a coke?"

Molly nodded.

"And I'll have a cuppa tea," Gene continued, before thanking the waitress.

He paid and found them a table in the corner by the window.

"You're not having ice cream?" Molly asked.

"Hate the bastard stuff! It's all cold and... Crap. Don't tell your Mum I said 'bastard' in front of you."

Molly smiled and took a bite of her ice cream. It really was delicious. "Our secret."

Gene lit a cigarette nervously. "Don't tell your Mum I smoked in front of you either." Then suddenly, looking at Molly, he felt guilty. Alex was always banging on about the dangers of passive smoking, how it could damage others' lungs and he hastily changed his mind and stubbed it out. He would never do anything that could hurt Molly.

"Gene, what's going on?" Molly pressed. "Is it Mum? She's okay, isn't she?"

He sensed the fright in her voice and felt even guiltier.

"Molly, she's fine, she's..." He couldn't help the little smile that crossed his face. "... Perfect."

She felt her insides melt a little. "She loves you, Gene. I mean, she has told you, right?"

"Yes, she told me." Shifting in his seat, he took a large swig of tea. "Couldn't say it back though," he confessed. "Felt like such a coward. She wasn't upset, thank God. She understands."

"Does this..." She waved a hand at her sundae, "All have a point?"

"Yes... yeah. I needed a sounding board."

"Right... you wanted to run something by me?"

"Exactly." Gene instinctively reached for his cigarettes again but thought better of it. However strange this was to be asking Molly, a kid, for advice about Alex he knew Molly knew her better than anyone. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous. "You see, Molls, I do love her..."

"Even though you can't tell her..."

"So I thought maybe I could show her instead." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask your permission... to ask her to marry me."

There were two seconds of stunned silence before Molly squeaked and broke out in the biggest smile he'd possibly ever seen.

"For real?" she grinned.

"Yeah, for real."

Molly practically did a little dance of excitement. "It's very okay."

Gene smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Then Molly suddenly frowned, deep in thought. "The flat might be a little snug though."

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. You see, I have a house..."

"You do?" she cut in. "You sleep on our sofa so much I assumed you were homeless."

"Cheeky mare!" Sometimes she reminded Gene so much of her mother. "No... I have a house. Decent, like. Close to the station, even closer to your school, lovely sized spare room you could have, you can decorate it anyway you want. What do you say, Molls? Would it be okay to ask you and your Mum to move in with the Gene Genie?"

He looked so sincere.

Molly smiled. "Yeah, it really would." Then she said, "Did you get the ring yet?"

"I've looked, nothing seems right though."

"I have an idea," she told him, dragging him out of the cafe by his hand before he'd had time to finish his tea and before he had time to protest about it.

He would never have thought of it himself. Molly was right, the ring was perfect, it screamed Alex's name to the high heavens. A diamond surrounded by rubies. After all, as Molly pointed out, red was Alex's favourite colour. It was even in Alex's ring size, no adjusting required. It was like it was fated, meant to be.

"Nice work, Molls," he said as he handed over the cash for the ring. It would nearly drain his savings but it was so worth it. He arranged with the jeweller to pick it up next week. That would give him and Molly enough time to find a suitable hiding place in the flat without Alex stumbling across the box.

"I know, what would you do without me?"

Gene contemplated that question as they left the jewellers. He honestly didn't know. He couldn't imagine his life without her now and was very sure he loved her just as much as he would if he was her biological father. Instead, in typical fashion he told her, "Just don't piss off to Canada with your dad, okay? It would break your mother's heart if you went anywhere."

Molly sighed. Her previous life felt like a dream. "Trust me, Gene, I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Alex asked Molly anxiously as she handed her daughter the overnight bag.

"God, yes, Mother, stop fussing!" Molly said, exasperated. "Cinema, Chinese, sleep on Shaz's floor." She smiled at the young WPC who was hovering nervously in the living room. "No vodka, I got it, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"*Yes,* Mum. Gene, will you tell her, please?"

Gene had been watching the entire thing from the sofa. On the outside he was seemingly his usual nonchalant, stoic self, but inside... he was in just as many pieces as Alex. When Shaz had agreed to take Molly for the night initially it had seemed like a win-win situation. Shaz had become like a big sister to Molly and he was secretly craving a night alone with Alex, but when it came down to it he didn't want to let Molly go. He'd miss her so much. However, he was going to put on a brave face, after all, Molly hadn't batted an eyelid and seemed positively overjoyed at spending an evening with her favourite member of CID.

"Bolly, stop fussing! She'll be back annoying you before you know it, won't you, Molls?"

"Yes, Shaz will drop me off at nine tomorrow morning so you don't miss me too much." She hugged her mum. "See you in fourteen hours." Then she kissed Gene on the cheek. "Catch ya later."

"If you need us or change your mind, call okay?" Alex shouted after Molly and Shaz as they said their goodbyes.

The door shut and there was silence. Molly hadn't left the TV on to play to itself. Molly's music wasn't blasting. Molly wasn't in the kitchen trying to sneak chocolate before dinner.

Alex fought hard to suppress a sob. She knew her and Gene would have a wonderful evening alone together but now she had Molly back after so long apart she knew she was bordering on separation anxiety.

"Bolls." Gene went to her and let her cry a few tears into his chest. "Come on. She'll be back before you know it. Besides, she really wants to go to the cinema with Shaz. She'll look after her."

"I know, I just..."

"I'll miss her too," he confessed to Alex.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Course! It'll be so quiet, be able to hear myself think!"

She smiled again, really appreciating Gene's attempts to cheer her up.

Gene guided her over to the sofa and sat her down. He really needed to get tonight right. One step at a time...

"You know she called me 'Dad' last week?"

"What?" Alex was shocked. "When?"

"After that stupid Thai place."

"Well, I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable, I'll talk to her..."

"No, no!" he cut in, raising Alex's chin to look into her eyes. "I liked it. Her calling me that. Made me feel all special and needed..."

"You *are* special and needed, by both of us." She sighed, jittery. "So... are we doing this? Tonight?"

"Do you want to?" he asked, taking her hand, realising, "Jesus, Bolly, you're shaking. We don't have to, you know?"

She silenced him with a kiss. "I want to, I do, I do..." Leaning her forehead against his, she continued, "I just don't want anything to change between us."

"It'll be better," he reassured her, looking into her eyes. Only she brought out this side of him, "Alex... you know I love you, don't you?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Of course she did, but she'd really wanted to hear it for herself. "Yeah, yeah. That's what all the boys say to get in your knickers." She was thinking of Pete and of being seventeen again.

"I mean it."

She knew he did.

88888

Perfect. He was perfect. A complete and utter gentleman. Not that she'd expected anything else. He could be so... gentle.

"So, Molls and I have been talking..."

"Could we not have this conversation when you're naked, on top of me?" she asked. She looked at him apologetically as he rolled off her and lay down by her side. At that moment she decided she'd never get tired of seeing him like this, here, in her bed. He pulled her close and she instantly welcomed his warmth. "So what have you and Molly been plotting?" She was drawing little imaginary circles on his chest with her forefinger that made him tingle.

"Plotting? Nothing. We do not 'plot.'"

"That's bullshit, Gene, you and she are thick as thieves!" It was true and Alex loved it. Seeing them, Molly's chemistry books sprawled all over the kitchen table, Gene sat with her, pretending to understand the periodic table. Just little things: them playing cards together, or Gene sitting through 'The Fall Guy' because Molly was obsessed with Lee Majors.

"Anyway, Molly thinks, and I agree, that this flat is too small."

"Well, she hasn't said anything to me!"

"Don't get defensive, it's not like that!" He sighed; he really didn't want to screw this up. "It's just; I have a three-bedroom townhouse right around the corner.

"You do?"

"Why is that so unbelievable? I do, it has a garden, it even has a soddin' bird table."

"Are you telling me you don't want to stay over anymore?" The thought made her chest hurt and filled her with dread.

"No!" He was getting frustrated at himself now. "Move in with me. You... you and our little girl."

Her heart soared as she squeezed him so tight it knocked all the breath out of him.

"Of course we will!"

He felt so relieved. She'd said, 'Yes.'

88888

Molly arrived home at nine on the dot as promised. She found Alex and Gene on the sofa eating Weetabix and watching the breakfast news.

"Hey," she said, bleary-eyed. She and Shaz had stayed up until four a.m. watching 'Alien' and eating copious amounts of popcorn. Molly flopped down onto the sofa between them, exhausted. She got a one-armed hug from both of them at once.

"How was your night?" Alex asked, brushing some hair from Molly's forehead.

"Awesome!" she said animatedly, chattering about her night.

When she had finished, Gene said,

"Just don't leave too often. It was too bloody quiet."

She smiled at him fondly. "Did you ask her yet?"

A look of panic crossed his face. He was still waiting for the right moment to propose. Luckily Alex was oblivious, seemingly enthralled in a news item about the Falklands.

"Yes, we're moving in with Gene," Alex told Molly. "Is that still okay?"

Molly grinned and nodded. "I get my own floor, don't I?"

"Yeah," Gene confirmed.

"And my own bathroom?"

He nodded.

"Awesome! My floor, my rules then."

Gene and Alex exchanged a knowing look. Alex knew he'd let Molly get away with blue murder, she'd definitely have to be the disciplinarian. As if on cue, she was proved right by Molly asking,

"Dad?"

His heart still flipped a little.

"Can I have a Marathon bar for breakfast?" She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at him.

"I don't see why not."


	4. Chapter 4

Gene wanted to do this right. He spent a week helping Alex and Molly pack all their things into cardboard boxes and had enlisted the help of Ray, Chris and Shaz to aid in ferrying all their girly belongings to his house.

Molly was ridiculously excited. She'd never lived in a house as opposed to a flat before and she squealed in delight when she saw the garden.

"Dad?"

The rest of his team exchanged a look as they unpacked various kitchen utensils but knew better than to say anything.

"Hmm?" Gene was battling with folding a tablecloth of all things. Catching criminals didn't seem to be a problem but he was completely baffled by how this bastard thing was supposed to fold neatly into Alex's 'tablecloth drawer.'

"Can we get a cat? Since we have a garden and everything. Mum never let me have a pet..."

"No, she didn't and she still won't," Alex told her, walking into the kitchen having just been putting away Molly's clothes upstairs.

Gene definitely didn't want to piss Alex off on their first night in their new house. "We'll see."

Molly grinned. "That means 'yes.'" She raced out of the door calling behind her, "Going upstairs to unpack!"

"You lot better sling yer hook and all!" Gene snapped at his team. Much as he was grateful for them helping him move the girls in he was desperate for a few minutes alone with Alex and then a nice family dinner later without his squad hanging around.

"He means..." Alex gave Gene a pointed glare."Thank you."

They smiled and said their goodbyes, shouting up the stairs to Molly who thanked her 'Uncle Ray,' 'Uncle Chris' and 'Auntie Shaz' for all their help.

Alex grinned. She honestly couldn't be any happier than she was at this moment.

Without the others there, just him and Alex, alone, Gene couldn't help but feel unsure of himself. He couldn't figure out why, after all, this was his house and he'd lived here for years but somehow with Molly and Alex it felt so different.

"So, did you unpack your clothes yet?" he asked her.

She nodded and gave him a sly smile. "I took the left side of the wardrobe. I sleep on the left side of the bed too."

"Bolly... There's no pressure..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "I'm so done with waiting. We're together, Gene. Really together. You don't have to treat me like glass, I won't break you know."

"I know." He traced his hands around her waist. "I just need to do this right. Been dreamin' about both of you living here for so long..."

"I know, but Molly can't have a cat."

"Oh, let her."

"Gene!" she reiterated. "She needs boundaries. Being a parent means learning to say 'no,' you'll get used to it. Besides, she loves you, whether you let her get a cat or not."

"Good, I bloody hate cats."

Alex giggled. "Me too."

They spent a few tender moments with their arms wrapped around each other until Molly appeared with a tape measure.

"Where did you get that?" Alex asked her.

Molly shrugged. "Dad, can you help me measure up the garden for the cat?"

"Why do you need to measure the garden for a cat?" Gene asked, sighing. He swore, he would never understand these Drake women as long as he lived.

"Please?"

"Order the takeaway, Bolls, that's a good girl," he said.

Before Alex could open her mouth to protest at having to take care of the food, again, he asked,

"What do you fancy, Molly?"

"You pick, Mum," Molly offered. "I always get to choose, it's your turn."

Alex perused the various takeaway menus scattered by Gene's phone. "Thai?" she teased.

Gene pulled a face. "Poof's food! I hate bloody coconut. Everything has coconut in it."

"Okay... how about pizza?" Alex suggested.

Molly nodded. "Make mine a Hawaiian."

"Say please," Gene reminded her.

Alex gave a little nod of approval. It was the first time that he'd ever even thought about scolding Molly, not that she seemed to notice.

"Make mine a Hawaiian, please," Molly repeated with a little smile.

Gene scowled anyway. He wasn't really a fan of pizza. "Plain, a marga- who sit, you know the one."

"Margherita," Alex confirmed as Molly dragged Gene into the garden.

When she was sure they were out of earshot, she enquired, "You *still* didn't ask her yet?"

"I told you, Molls," Gene said, pretending to examine a loose piece of fencing, "Wanna do it right."

Molly nodded. "You know that little Spanish place you took her for your first date?"

"Yeah."

"Take her there," Molly suggested. "Oh and then out for ice cream, she'll love it."

Gene sighed. "I really, *really* want to marry her, Molls. Living in sin ain't really my style. Not that I've ever really been this serious about anyone before. I'm just waiting for the right time. We'll settle down here and then I'll ask her, okay? It'll happen, I promise."

Molly smiled. "Okay."

They walked back inside and Molly hugged her Mum tightly.

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

"Nothing... I just decided I don't want a cat I guess."

"Okay." Alex nodded, secretly pleased. She knew Gene and Molly were up to something, she just didn't know what yet...


	5. Chapter 5

Gene was always waiting for the right moment to propose, but every time he felt like the moment might be near he always bottled out. The Manc Lion had never been afraid of anything until he met Alex Drake, although every time he thought about asking her to marry him his palms would sweat, his heart would hammer and he just couldn't find the right words. Nothing seemed special enough. He needed to prove how much he loved her but he just... couldn't. Granted, he'd never been great with words, always better at expressing himself physically, be that violence or... something else. He never believed in love until he met Alex. Then Molly came along. He hadn't believed he could ever have a proper family until he met her. And he never thought it would all feel so natural: Molly calling him 'Dad.' He'd even accompanied Alex to Molly's parents evening at school. Alex hadn't even asked, *he* asked *her* if it was okay if he tagged along and she'd been thrilled.

Gene had woken up early with Alex curled up like a hedgehog next to him. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he made his way downstairs and set about making three cups of tea and some breakfast for his girls. He didn't think he'd ever made breakfast for anyone, not even his ex-wife but he found himself *wanting* to act like a domestic kitten for Molly and Alex. Naturally, his mind wondered to thoughts of proposing to and he barely noticed his girlfriend follow him into the kitchen until she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, her voice still thick with sleep.

He turned in her arms and gave her a drowsy smile. "Course! Why?"

"It's just..." She looked into his eyes, her worried gaze burning into his. "You've just been so distracted and jumpy lately. You're not going off us are you? Living together?"

"Christ, no!" He hated seeing the anxiety in her eyes, her face, knowing that he had caused it. "I love living with you." He kissed her and then resumed his previous activity of making the tea.

"What is it then?" she pressed, as he handed her one of the cups. "Come on, talk to me."

He dropped his gaze and decided to change the subject. "I love waking up to you every morning, that's all. Couldn't sleep."

Smiling at him tenderly, she resolved to leave it for a while. "Softie!" she teased, then looked at her watch. "Shit! It's after seven. If I put the toast on can you go and see why Molly's not up yet, please?"

Gene had to admit it was unusual. Molly was normally an early riser, usually awake before him and Alex. He ascended the two flights of stairs to Molly's room in the attic, knocked once and when there was no reply, pushed the door open. She was still under the covers. He peeled the duvet from her face, took one look at her and yelled, "Alex!"

"What?" She flew the stairs, hearing the panic in his voice.

Molly did look dreadful, she had to admit. She was pale, clammy, feverish and coughing her lungs up.

Gene's heart was racing but Alex appeared a lot calmer. After a short conversation with Molly, Alex told him, "She just has the flu, Gene. I'll stay home with her today, if that's okay?"

He nodded, feeling sick. He hated the thought of Molly being ill and he hated leaving her when he had to go to work. He phoned Alex every hour on the hour to find out how Molly was and Alex kept reassuring him (in various states of exasperation,) that she was fine.

By three o'clock he couldn't stand it anymore, made his excuses and went home. He found Alex sat on the sofa reading 'Cosmo.'

"You're home early," she said with a smile, letting her eyes flutter closed as he kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't concentrate. How is she?"

Alex sighed. "She's *fine,* Gene. She's trying to sleep and her fever is down. It'll pass in a few days."

He sat beside her on the couch and she took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I want you to stay with her tonight," Gene said.

Alex opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with,

"That's an order from your DCI." He was so worried but he hoped my giving her a command as her boss he might fool her.

"Okay, okay..." Alex thought back to when Molly had first appeared in 1982 and Molly had been so frightened she wouldn't sleep alone for weeks.

Not that anyone slept very well that night in the Hunt-Drake household. Molly kept kicking Alex in her sleep and even Gene couldn't rest, the bed feeling too big and cold without Alex lying by his side.

Both of them were up early, too exhausted to even say 'good morning' to each other. They found one another in the kitchen and cuddled, exhausted, as they waited for the kettle to boil.

"Missed you," Gene said, burying his face in her shoulder.

She smiled. "I missed you too." Drawing back to look at him, looking slightly nervous, her teeth making little indents in her lip she asked, "I need a favour. You see, Molly isn't well enough to go to school and I have a meeting with the Super this morning..."

Gene froze in horror. He'd forgotten her meeting was today. "No way! I can't look after a sick kid! Get Shaz over here..."

"I'll be three hours at most. Come on..." She laced her fingers with his and squeezed. "She needs her Daddy. She's been asking for you."

He sighed. He had been avoiding Molly; seeing her ill, shivering under her duvet scared him half to death.

"I'll give her all her medicines and make sure she's settled before I go," Alex promised.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, feeling terrified.

About half an hour after Alex had left (driving his Quattro, nevertheless!) Gene was sat on the sofa, reading yesterday's 'The Guardian' (Alex's, of course,) when Molly appeared, wrapped up tight in her dressing gown.

"Hi," she said, still sounding full of cold.

"Hi." Gene folded up his newspaper as she sat on the sofa next to him. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Please don't let Mum sleep in my bed tomorrow night. All she does is wriggle about and she elbowed me!"

Gene chuckled. "Tell me about it, I'm covered in bruises!"

Alex really was a restless sleeper.

Molly pulled her legs up under her and sat cross-legged, facing him. "Would you read to me?" She gestured to the paper. "I've got too much of a headache to read."

"Okay." He started to flick through; knowing Molly was kind of a news junkie. Alex was the same way it nearly drove him mad most nights! News, more news then soddin' 'Newsnight!' Sometimes he wished the girls were more into sitcoms. "What do you want? Finance? Sport?"

"Sport's fine," she said, shuffling closer, knowing it was what Gene would want.

He began to read aloud: the football scores, a cricket test match report, some rugby analysis, a list of horses running in each race at Perth and Fontwell... That was until he felt the weight of Molly's head on his shoulder. She'd fallen asleep on him. Smiling to himself, he put his arm across the back of the sofa and continued to read the 'World News' section until he felt his own eyelids droop...

Alex arrived home at midday and the sight that greeted her made her heart melt. Gene and Molly asleep on the sofa. It was the first time Molly had slept properly in days, she obviously felt so safe with Gene. Alex had no idea why Gene had been so worried about this parenting thing. She wasn't, not at all, not anymore and not with her Manc Lion by her side. They could definitely do this... together.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly finished zipping up Alex's new black dress with a smile. "There, all done."

Alex turned around and beamed.

Tears sprung to Molly's eyes. This was it. This. Was. It. The night. After months of waiting for Gene to decide it was the right time, after Christmas and New Year had passed and cold, dark January had arrived; Gene had tipped Molly the wink that tonight would be the night. January 15th, the night he would ask Alex to marry him. He'd even asked Molly to go to dinner with them but she'd told him off for being, 'such a wimp.' He had to do this alone.

They'd devised an elaborate scheme that involved them pretending to be going to dinner all together to beat the mid-week post-Christmas blues and then at the last second, Molly would 'remember' she had a huge History project due in tomorrow and so would have to stay home and finish it, all the while insisting Gene and Alex went to dinner without her.

At first, Alex had protested, refusing to let Molly stay home alone. Despite Molly's complaints, Alex had enlisted a last minute babysitter (with the promise of free beer,) in the form of 'Uncle Ray.' Molly had begrudgingly accepted, knowing her mum wouldn't let her stay back at the house by herself. Alex was even more protective than she had been in 2008. Much as Molly truly adored Ray she was pretty sure that at 13 she had earned the right to be left unaccompanied for a few hours.

Molly heard the doorbell ring and then Gene laying down the ground rules to his DS: Ray must not drink while in charge of 'his little girl,' he must not smoke, must not leave her alone or let her try beer, no matter how much Molly tried to tell him she was allowed. Molly excitedly said 'goodbye' to her parents before turning to Ray with an excited squeal.

"Gene's proposing tonight!" She thought she would burst if she had to keep the secret any longer.

"Flamin' Nora!" Ray exclaimed, though he was in no way surprised. He'd never seen his Guv so head-over-heels for a woman before.

"So you have to help me decorate." Molly began flinging a multitude of banners, balloons and streamers from her hiding place under the stairs.

Ray resentfully began to unfurl a homemade banner than proclaimed in huge, slightly squiggly capital letters, 'CONGRATULATIONS GALEX!' Confused, he asked Molly, "What's a 'Galex?'"

She rolled her eyes. "I ran out of space, okay? It's supposed to say 'Gene and Alex.' It doesn't matter, we haven't got long, let's just get this stuff up and the Bollinger on ice!"

"Okay, okay." Ray did as he was told and started blowing up balloons. He didn't think it was possible that anyone be bossier than Alex Drake... until he met Molly.

Molly knew something was dreadfully wrong when Alex arrived home, by herself, barely an hour later, soaking wet. She'd obviously walked back, alone in the rain.

"Mum?" Fear coursed through Molly's veins as Alex practically collapsed in her arms. "What's wrong? Is it Dad? Is he hurt?"

Alex shook her head to indicate he was not and as much as she tried to hide the fact something was wrong, she was still sobbing too hard to speak. Molly brushed the damp hair from her Mum's face, scared by the look in her eyes. She'd never seen her this... broken before.

Ray shuffled uncomfortably from foot-to-foot, desperate to do anything to get out of this situation. He mumbled something about, "Getting a glass of water," and practically bolted.

When he'd left the room Molly pleaded with Alex, "Tell me what's wrong."

Ray returned with the glass and Molly would have found the situation comical had it not been so serious. He really didn't have any idea of how to deal with a crying woman.

Molly made Alex take a shaky sip of water. Still with her arms around her, vowing to be strong and knowing her Mum wouldn't open up with her DS present, Molly told Ray, "You should go."

It was Ray's turn to shake his head. "No way. I'm not leaving her in this state." With Molly's presence in 1983 Alex and Ray had become closer, friends even.

"I'm okay." Alex's voice sounded so small and dejected, Ray hardly recognised that it could come from his normally-resilient DI.

"Course you're not!"

"Ray!" Molly interrupted. "We'll be fine."

After half a minute of consideration, and Molly mouthing 'trust me,' he decided it was best to leave after all. Collecting his coat, he kissed Molly on the forehead and then surprised all three of them by pecking his DI on the cheek quickly.

"You call me, anytime, love, no matter how late it is," he told Molly. "And Ma'am?" He turned his attention to Alex. "Whatever he did, he's a knob, okay?"

Ray let himself out of the front door and Molly just held Alex even tighter as she continued to cry. Something shocking must have happened. Where was Gene?

Alex felt completely crushed and broken. Gene had asked her to marry him and she'd just frozen. She swore after Pete she would never marry again, no matter what. She couldn't let her heart get broken and she couldn't put Molly through it for a second time. After five minutes of stunned silence, Gene had just drowned the rest of the beer from his glass, fixed her with a cool look and said,

"Forget it. I only said it to get in your knickers anyway. Besides, playing 'Daddy' is getting really old now..."

"Mum... Mum! You're bleeding."

Molly's voice snapped her back to the present, to this pseudo-reality. It was only then that Alex noticed the deep gash on her arm, an injury probably sustained from stumbling through the rain-soaked streets of London. Molly speedily fetched the first aid kit from the kitchen. Workmanlike, she poured some antiseptic onto cotton wool and apologised when the TCP came into contact with the broken skin and Alex hissed in pain.

"What happened?" Molly pushed, asking for what felt like the millionth time. She was panicking now, fighting the rising nausea, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. She concentrated on cleaning the wound and fixing a plaster over it, hoping it would stem the flow of blood. Alex didn't reply until she felt Molly touch her bare ring finger and she jerked at the contact, realizing,

"You knew?" Alex couldn't help the anger burning through her eyes. She wasn't really annoyed at Molly but she needed someone to take it out on and Gene wasn't around. "You let him humiliate me when I told you I never wanted to get married again?"

"Of course I knew! God, he asked my permission months ago. And it's *Gene,* Mum. You love him so much, he loves you, it's different this time."

Alex had to do something, to block out his words from echoing in her head, she couldn't stay here, God, she couldn't breathe.

"Get your things," she told Molly. "We're leaving."

"What? No!" Molly knew she was being obstinate and stubborn but she had faith that they could work through this. "What about dad? He'd be devastated if he came home and found us missing..."

"He's not your father!" Alex screamed. "Stop, Molly! He doesn't want us anymore, we have to leave."

From outside, Gene was watching the house from a safe distance. He was careful to keep out of sight as he watched Alex and Molly abscond with suitcases. The sight broke his heart. He knew he could be a thoughtless bastard sometimes but he'd never thought of himself as malevolent... until tonight. He was mortified by what he'd said, but he never had been able to take rejection well and he'd just... snapped. It had never occurred to him she might refuse his proposal. Well, not technically refuse, just sit there in stunned silence as if you'd told her aliens had landed on Tower Bridge. He couldn't believe he'd hurt his precious Alex so deeply and there was only one thing he could think to do now... leave. The confusion, the guilt, the anger, the rejection... he just couldn't take it anymore.

They'd gone back to the flat above 'Luigi's.' The kindly Italian hadn't asked any questions, he'd just handed the keys back over with concerned eyes and told 'the lovely Signorinas Drake' they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted and if they needed anything to call him.

Molly was sulking and blaming her mother for rejecting Gene and having them end up back in this 'pokey shithole.' Bad-temperedly, she'd told Alex she was 'too tired' to go to school and Alex was too exhausted to scold her for her bad language or argue. Deciding Molly needed some time alone and with no makeup on and a heavy heart, she headed to CID, not sure of what she would find when she got there. To her surprise, the first thing she saw was removal men packing up Gene's office.

"What's going on?" she asked Ray.

His eyes darted around the room awkwardly at having to be the one to tell her. "It's the Guv. He's scarpered, did a midnight flit and told Viv he wasn't coming back. Transferring..." He stubbed out the cigarette he'd been smoking and picked up a white envelope from his overflowing in-tray. "He left a note."

"Well, what does it say?" Alex's heart was hammering. How was she going to explain to Molly that Gene had run out of them? First Pete and now the man she considered to be her 'real dad...'

"Dunno. It's not addressed to me." Ray handed the envelope over. Alex turned it over in her hand and gasped. She'd expected it to be addressed to her, for the writing to read 'Bolly' or 'Alex' or maybe even just 'Drake.' It didn't. In Gene's familiar near-illegible scrawl it said, 'Molly...'


	7. Chapter 7

Molly hadn't told Alex what was in Gene's letter. In fact, they were hardly speaking. Molly blamed Alex for being a coward and for driving away the man she thought of as her dad. Alex guessed because she was so young that she didn't understand why she had effectively turned down Gene's proposal. That and the fact Molly was trying to hide she was heartbroken at losing Gene. She was missing him desperately: watching horse racing with him on a Saturday afternoon, going out for milkshakes at McDonalds on a Friday after school, Gene pretending to understand her Physics homework when she asked him about it...

The letter was so typically Gene: short and simple. It said how much he loved her, how much he loved Alex, how he'd acted like an idiot, how much he'd miss them, how sorry he was... then at the bottom, his new address, his new phone number and the new station where he'd been placed. He hadn't gone far, about half an hour by road, to West Hampstead CID. It was a slightly complicated journey on the London Underground involving two changes so Molly decided to skip school. She'd been doing that a lot recently, that and she'd been suspended for punching a girl in the face when she'd made a snide comment about 'Molly's daddy leaving her... again.' Though she would never have skipped school in 2008, Molly wasn't exactly how sure how 'real' this 1980's world was so she thought that gave her license to push the boundaries. Molly knew Alex was worried sick by her recent and dramatic change in behaviour but she absolutely refused to cave and refused to apologise. So she told Alex she was on a school trip to see 'An Inspector Calls' and her friend Grace's Mum would drop her off later.

The tube journey was a little scary. She hadn't been on the Underground in the eighties thanks to Gene driving her everywhere she needed to go. It took an hour and a half but she managed. Checking her watch, she saw it was five o'clock and concluded that would mean Gene would be leaving work soon. All she had to do was wait outside for him...

When Gene emerged, his arm was wrapped around the neck of some little bleached blonde.

"Dad?" Molly was a little shocked.

So was Gene. He quickly and guiltily disentangled himself.

"You never told me you had kids!" the blonde pointed out.

Molly expected him to refute it but instead he said,

"Well, I do."

The blonde promptly stormed off.

"Sorry." Molly bit her lip, wondering if this was such a good idea. Would Gene be angry at her? Did he even want to see her? After all, it had been two weeks and he hadn't tried to contact her or Alex.

The huge bear hug he pulled her into told her everything she needed to know. "What are you doing here?" he asked. God, he'd missed her so much, both of them. "Is everything okay?"

* * *

She drew back, tears in her eyes, so relieved to see him again. "Please... come home."

"Oh, Molly, love, I can't..."

"Because of the blonde?"

"God, no! She's rebound sex."

Molly looked shocked.

"What? Your Mum isn't having rebound sex with some Thatcherite wanker?"

"No." Molly wiped away some of her tears. "Actually, we're not talking."

"Why?" It was Gene's turn to be stunned. How could they not be talking? Molly and Alex were so close, they were always chattering on about the most inane things, laughing and smiling together and he loved it when they did so.

"Because she ruined everything!"

That was like a knife in the heart for him. Alex clearly hadn't told Molly anything. It just made him love her and miss her more. It was so like Alex: wanting Molly to see the good in everyone, wanting to protect her, to not let her know what a bastard he'd been...

"Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm starving. I missed lunch; it took me hours to get here!"

"Did you miss French?" Gene asked sternly. He'd memorised Molly's timetable and knew she had French on a Friday afternoon and that and she hated that lesson.

Molly just nodded. "Don't be mad at me, I wanted to see you."

Gene sighed. He knew Alex would kill him if she knew Molly had skipped school to see him. "How about McDonalds?"

"Sounds good."

Gene got Molly a Happy Meal and a coke along with some really bad chips (that looked and tasted suspiciously like cardboard) and some equally bad coffee for himself. They found a table and ate in silence for a while.

"Why can't you come home?" Molly pressurised when she'd finished eating.

"Because it's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it!" Molly pouted and then began to fiddle with the toy surprise that had come with her food.

Gene looked at her. "Did she not tell you what I said to her? How much I screwed up."

"No... it's her fault anyway!"

"It isn't, Molly."

"But you spent so much on that ring. Where is it anyway?"

"Bottom of the Thames, I threw it in there."

Molly decided to try again. "Please come home. She misses you. She cries a lot."

"I'm not bloody surprised; I really was a total bastard to her."

She ripped a packet of sugar open and began making shapes with the crystals on the cheap, Formica table. "She said you didn't want us anymore, that you didn't want me. But that's bullshit she made up, right?"

Then she saw the guilt in his eyes.

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Molls, I was angry and hurting and I didn't mean a word of it."

She snatched her hand back. "Right."

"I miss you so much."

"So come home," Molly asked for the third time.

Gene sighed and pulled his car keys from his coat pocket. "Come on, kid, I'll drive you home."

* * *

They sat outside Luigi's in silence.

"Sure you won't change your mind?" Molly asked, giving it one more shot. "Mum wants to see you, I know she does."

He shook his head. "Just go and give your Mum a cuddle, tell her you love her, okay? She needs you."

Molly nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Come on love," he said, giving her a hug. "I'll come and see you in a few weeks."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Molly left, too upset to say 'goodbye,' her mind spinning. She let herself in, finding Alex on the sofa, staring into a cold cup of tea, her dinner untouched on the coffee table in front of her. Her eyes looked red raw.

"How was the play?" she asked Molly, her voice dull. After all, she wasn't even sure she'd answer her.

Molly felt the tears running down her face, she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Mum, I love you."

In an instant, she was wrapped in her Mum's arms.

"I'm sorry too," Alex told her, fighting the urge to cry herself. "You were right. If I hadn't said no..."

It was Molly who drew back first and wiped away a rivulet of mascara that had worked its way down Alex's cheek. "We're going to be okay," Molly told her. Realizing she would have to be strong she assured, "I'll take care of you. It's always been just you and me, right?"

Alex nodded. Ever since Molly was six months old, after Pete had left it had been only the two of them. Maybe if she had Molly, she would be okay; she'd survive in this world. Maybe Molly would become her new constant. After all, all that should matter was that Molly was happy and she decided she would at least try to pull herself together for her.

Molly linked her little finger with Alex's. "Unbreakable, Mum. I promise from now on."

Alex flinched inwardly at her words as Molly put her arm around her shoulders, glancing at the uneaten food in front of her. "Mum, are you not eating?" She squeezed and could feel her prominent shoulder blades, even through the thick jumper she was wearing. "You're practically skin and bone! Promise me you'll eat."

Alex grasped Molly's hand, determined to be a better Mother to her daughter than she had been since Gene left. She would at least try to function and she nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go to 'Luigi's' and get you something to eat, yeah?" Molly suggested.

She nodded. Now she'd made peace with Molly she felt better already.

Molly collected one of Alex's warmer coats and wrapped it around her Mum's shoulders. Supporting her frail frame with an arm around Alex's waist, they made their way down to the restaurant. When Alex paused at the top of the stairs, Molly asked,

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex assured her as she followed Molly down the steps. She couldn't really have seen Gene's Quattro parked on the opposite side of the road, could she?


	8. Chapter 8

Two more lonely weeks passed for Gene. The pain still didn't subside. He hated his life here without them. He hated the pokey little studio flat he was living in; he hated eating alone every night but most of all he hated going to bed without Alex. He was missing her so much he physically ached for her. He missed them, God, he missed his family. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about calling her; he'd even thought about going home to them, showing up on the doorstep... he just wasn't sure how Alex would react.

One dreary evening he was working late when the phone in his office at West Hampstead CID rang, startling him. No-one ever called him this late.

"Hunt," he answered, annoyed at the interruption.

"Guv?"

He'd recognise that voice anywhere. It caused his spine to straighten, his blood turning to ice in his veins. "Raymondo?" Definitely not a voice he was expecting to hear.

After all, he'd only given this number to one person: only Molly knew he was here.

"Guv, we're at the hospital. It's Alex... and Molly. They've been in a car accident. They're okay, don't worry. Molly's got cuts and bruises, Alex is a bit concussed, they want to keep her in overnight for observation. The doctor released Molly, I offered to take her home but she won't leave. She's pretty hysterical, won't stop crying or asking for you..."

"I'll be there." Gene hung up the phone without another word, so panicked he thought his throat would close up. All he knew was he needed to be there, he needed to be there for his girls.

* * *

"Dad!" Molly flung herself into Gene's arms as he was within arm's reach.

"Hi, Molly Dolly." He looked at her bruised face. "What happened?"

"Someone cut us up at a roundabout. The nurses are asking me all these questions I can't answer and..."

"It's alright." Realising Molly was still gripping him tight; he turned to his former DS and said, "Thanks, Ray I've got it from here."

"Sure?" Ray was reluctant to leave. He remembered the state Alex had been in the night they'd split up and how unhappy she'd been since.

"Yeah, thanks."

Ray kissed Molly on the forehead and left. Deep down he knew she'd be okay with the Guv.

"The nurse wants to see you; she wants to ask you a few questions about mum. They won't let me see her."

"Okay." Gene pulled his wallet from inside his coat and handed her a five pound note. "Go and get some stuff from the hospital shop."

"But Dad..."

"Please, Molly. I need to answer these questions, okay?"

Watching Molly retreat reluctantly down the hallway, Gene approached the nurse's station. Apparently Molly has glossed over the awkward truth by telling them he was Alex's 'partner.' The nurse asked a lot of questions, Gene growing more frustrated by the second. All he wanted to do was see Alex, no matter what her reaction. Gene felt like the nurse asked him at least fifty questions about diseases Alex clearly didn't have and surgery Alex had clearly never had and drugs Alex clearly didn't do. There was only one question that threw him, made his head spin and his stomach somersault.

"Is there any possibility Ms. Drake might be pregnant?"

Gene stammered his answer - and Gene Hunt had never stammered in his life. He'd been away for a month and Molly had assured him there was no-one else. "I... I don't know."

The Nurse didn't seem at all phased. "Okay, we can take some blood."

"How long for the results?"

"A couple of hours."

"Thanks. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but we can't let any under sixteen's in. She needs her rest."

He nodded. All he needed to do was make sure she was okay and look after Molly for her.

At least she looked peaceful. Gene hovered nervously as the nurse took a vial of blood for analysis and then she told him, "Feel free to sit with her, talk to her. You can't hurt her, the sooner she wakes up the better."

Gene nodded and then sat beside her bed. Cautiously, he took her delicate hand in his. "Hi," he said, feeling like a right pansy. "I missed you." He pressed his lips to her knuckles in a gentle kiss. "You're okay. Molls is okay. She's getting stuff from the shop, probably that horrible cherry pop she likes and a 'Wispa.'" He paused, watching her face. Nothing. "Bolls, I need you to wake up, we need to talk."

Since Gene wasn't the most patient man on the planet, when she didn't come around immediately, he left the room. He found Molly outside, as predicted her 'dinner' was Cherryade and a 'Double Decker' bar.

"Hi, kid," he said, sitting beside her.

She smiled and her teeth had chocolate in them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Fine. Is Mum awake yet? Can I see her?"

"No sweetheart, sorry."

Her face fell. "You should go and sit with her. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to call Shaz or Ray to pick you up?"

"Very sure." She'd obviously bought a 'Cosmo' at the hospital shop as she picked it up and began to read. Gene knew it was way too adult a magazine for her, Alex was always telling her off for buying it (and then Gene would pull it out of the rubbish bin and read the sex tips.) Right now, Gene was too anxious to scold her.

He did as Molly asked; he sat with Alex in silence until she woke up. It took an hour and he thought he'd imagined her hand twitch at first. She opened her eyes and looked at him, groggy and confused.

"Gene?"

"Alex!" He was so relieved she was awake he'd forgotten he was holding her hand.

"Oh my God, Molly!" she realised suddenly, ripping her hand away from his and struggling to sit up.

"Whoa, easy." He gently pushed her back down by the shoulders, his voice soothing. "She's fine. I'm looking after her but she's not allowed in just yet." He saw the worry written all over her face. "She's *fine,* Alex, I promise, she's just not allowed in because she's too young, controlling bastards." Out of the blue, he swept her up into a huge bear hug, completely overwhelmed. He didn't say anything and then realising what a poof he was being, put her down and cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I'm just here to look after the little lady," he explained. "I'll take her home, stay with her. They want to keep you in overnight for observation."

"You don't have to do that," Alex told him, sounding groggy and definitely not fully cognitive. "I mean you don't have any obligations towards us, you never did and you don't now."

"She's still my girl," Gene said. "Even if you're not." He looked away, uncomfortable, no idea how to even broach the subject. "Look there's something I need to ask you. Don't get upset, okay?"

"What's the matter?" she asked, struggling to sit up. Gene helped her, even fluffing her pillows.

"The nurse asked me if you might be pregnant," he blurted unceremoniously. "Since we were... you know. I asked her to take blood, just in case, like."

Alex was shocked, not even thinking about the possibility. "But we were careful."

"The packet says 97% effective."

"Right."

Gene looked at her. He was still so in love it physically hurt him not to be with her. Now all he could think about was having a baby with her, hoping so much it was true, realising how much he wanted it.

They were both lost deep in thought when the Nurse bustled in to check Alex's vital signs. "Ah, Ms. Drake, good, you're awake." She proceeded to check Alex's vision, asked her some questions and confirmed she'd need to stay in overnight.

"And the blood test?" Gene asked. He held his breath and his lungs felt as if they might explode.

"Negative," the Nurse confirmed, nonchalant.

Gene heard Alex exhale, visibly relieved. He hadn't realised he was still holding her hand. Even though Gene knew it would have been near-impossible given they weren't even together anymore, he was sure he felt his heart break. He and Alex had never discussed the possibility of having children, after all, they had Molly, but it wasn't until now he understood how much he wanted it.

"Can I see my daughter?" Alex asked.

"We can't allow children in here," the Nurse told her. "Sorry."

The doe-eyed look Alex gave the Nurse nearly broke his heart. "Please?"

She relented. "Thirty seconds. I'll time you." The Nurse opened the door and beckoned Molly in, warning her to be gentle.

Despite the warning, Molly practically threw herself at her Mum.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Alex said, squeezing her tight. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you sorry?" Molly asked. Then, "Of course I'm okay, don't worry, Dad's looking after me."

Alex had to smirk, despite the situation. Even given the circumstances, Molly was still desperate to play matchmaker, or was it re-matchmaker?

Seeing them together made Gene's heart ache more. He wanted so much to be part of their little family again; to take both girls in his arms and to never let anything hurt them. He needed to be a part of it somehow, it didn't matter if he was married to Alex or not. He didn't care how soft that made him, he'd never stop loving them, after all.

"Okay, visiting time's really over now," the Nurse told them. "I'll leave you to say goodbye."

Gene knew Molly really didn't want to leave but he also appreciated how much Alex needed to rest. He'd been beaten up enough times to know Alex didn't need him and Molly constantly fussing over her, sleep would help her heal fastest. "Come on Molls, we'll come back and get her first thing."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

Molly kissed Alex on the forehead and then went outside to gather her things.

"See you in eight hours," he told her, trying to sound stoic.

"Yeah... thanks for taking her."

"Like I said, she's still my girl. Promise me you'll at least try to get some sleep?"

She nodded, her eyelids already drooping.

"I love you," he whispered when he was sure she was asleep, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Can't stop."


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was exhausted by the time they got back to the flat.

"Straight to bed," Gene told her.

She nodded, too tired to protest as she headed for her bedroom.

Gene felt a little lost. He didn't want to sleep in Alex's bed; it wouldn't feel right, too many painful memories... intimate moments... things he could no longer do. Instead, totally drained, he picked up the duvet and pillows from the bed and dumped them unceremoniously on the sofa. Suddenly unsure of what to do with himself, he went to check on Molly. She'd flopped on the bed, still fully clothed and clearly worn-out. He manoeuvred her onto the bed properly and shut off the bedside light. Back in the living room, as he tried to get comfortable on the sofa, despite his fatigue, sleep evaded him. The covers smelled of Alex: her perfume, her shampoo... her.

Eventually he fell into a restless slumber.

888888888

Gene awoke with a start when Molly plonked a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. It was still dark outside. His vision still bleary, he looked at his watch and almost swore when he discovered it was only 5:30. This was taking the piss, even with Molly's early riser tendencies.

"Come on Dad, you have to be at the hospital for eight and with rush hour traffic this means you have to drop me at school before seven to make it."

"School? No way." Gene sat up and took a long slurp of his tea. "You were in a car accident, Molly. No school."

"But we have a geography test today and I can't miss it!"

"You can and you will," he told her. "Your Mum needs you here and it won't kill you to miss one Friday. Understood?"

Molly gave him a little lopsided grin. She secretly loved it when he acted like the overbearing parent. "Yes, Dad."

"Good girl. Now get back to bed. I don't want to see you again until at least seven or I'll make you watch 'Family Ties' for a week!"

88888888

Alex was ready when they got there. It was no surprise; Molly knew how much she hated hospitals. The doctor made Gene sign to say he wouldn't leave her for at least 24 hours. Despite her protests she was fine and didn't need a babysitter, Gene endorsed the form and promised he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Part of him was secretly delighted he might have the chance to make it up to her, despite the less than fantastic circumstances.

Molly insisted she needed to go to school, despite Alex's objection. She assured Gene she wouldn't need collecting, that she would come straight home on the school bus and he promised her he would look after her Mum and that she had to call them straight away if she changed her mind.

They drove back in silence, and despite Alex disputing she was fine, she still had a few wobbly moments on the way up the stairs to her flat. Gene was always there, however, and she was secretly grateful for his hand on her hip, steering her towards safety.

Once inside, she shakily made her way to the sofa and put her head in her hands. "I lied," she confessed, her voice muffled. "I told them I didn't have a headache so they'd let me out."

"Drake," he scolded, using the same tone he would have if she was still his DI. "If it gets worse you have to let me take you back, okay?" He sat beside her, the worry evident in his face. He really could sympathise, he hated hospitals too.

"Okay... only if it gets worse though, I can't stand being away from Molly anymore." She pulled the familiar blue blanket she kept on the back of the sofa around her, shivering.

Gene put his hand to her forehead. "Jesus, Alex, you're like a bloody ice cube!"

Despite feeling her body tense at his touch, he pulled her into his arms to warm her up. "Now do as you're told for once, go to sleep."

"But..."

"Go. To. Sleep."

"We need to talk."

"And you talk way too much. You and Baby Drake. It's like being in a parrot house."

She smiled, despite herself, despite everything. Maybe it was the effect of the drugs but she felt so safe in Gene's arms...

When she awoke he was still holding her in his arms, watching her intently. She felt so secure and warm. But then, suddenly, his words from the restaurant echoed in her head, the sedatives well and truly worn off and she pushed him away.

"What time is it?"

"After noon," he told her. "Want a cuppa?"

"I can do it." She stood on quivering legs, her head swimming. "I feel better," she told him from the kitchen. "You should go, I'm fine."

"No way." He found her clinging to the back of a chair for support. "Look at you; you're more unsteady than bloody Bambi!"

"You saw 'Bambi?'" she asked, largely amused.

"That's not the point." He made her sit down, deciding she needed something to eat. On rifling through her cupboards he found a tin of spaghetti hoops, and thrilled at his find, he began warming them up for her on the stove. He'd figure out his own dinner once he'd taken care of her.

The hoops were steaming before either of them spoke again. Pouring them into a dish, he placed them in front of her. In an effort to explain his unexpected domesticity he said, "I promised I'd look after you."

"You mean if I collapse and die you signed to guarantee the hospital wouldn't be liable?"

"No, I promised Molly."

Alex knew no matter how bad things were between her and Gene that he still took his commitment to Molly very seriously and she appreciated that.

"Well, she won't be very happy with you."

"Why?"

"The spaghetti hoops are hers, they're her favourites."

She finished eating, strangely quiet, as he made them tea.

"I'm fine, Gene, stop fussing," she told him.

"Dizzy?"

She bit her lip, knowing he'd see right through her if she lied. "Maybe a little."

"Okay... bed."

"Excuse me?"

"The nurse said if you got dizzy you had to lie down straight away."

She knew there was no point fighting him, and regardless of everything he was being so gentle towards her, so loving. It was such a contrast to how he'd acted after he'd proposed it was almost enough to make her forget. Almost.

He lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her making her feel protected by him and cosy in the warmth of her duvet. Drawn to him, she couldn't help it, she wrapped herself around him.

"Come home, back to work, I mean," she added quickly, her huge green eyes shining in the light as she looked at him. "We need to be friends for Molly's sake."

"Yeah... still feels like I'm her Dad." His heart brimmed with how much he wished that were really true.

"You two have such a strong bond. She can't be away from you anymore; it's not fair on her."

He smiled, grateful. "I'll always be there for her. Even if she does go on longer than you do, always squawking about something, but... I bloody love her."

It was Alex's turn to smile. She knew he would never let Molly down.

"And, well... Ray and Chris. They're a nightmare. They won't take direction, not from me anyway. They need their Guv back." It was a blatant lie, both of them were very supportive of their acting DCI but she needed to say something to get him to come home.

"I can't, Alex."

"Why?"

"Because..." He trailed off. He couldn't for the reason that he couldn't bear seeing her everyday and know he wasn't going home with her at night.

"Okay, Molly needs you then. Come back to Fenchurch. If you won't do it for me and you won't do it for Ray and Chris then do it for her."

He nodded. Alex and he both know he'd do anything for 'his' little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

At work, things between them were painfully civil, workmanlike. Just like two indifferent colleagues exchanging pleasantries. Alex kept her promise. He was allowed to see Molly whenever he wanted. Normally this meant stopping by two or three nights a week and generally involved asking Molly how her Maths test had gone or watching 'The A Team' with her or playing an impromptu game of 'Scrabble' (which, naturally, she always won.) He made a point of spending every Saturday with Molly too, spoiling her to death by taking her to the park or the zoo in the morning and then watching the horse racing together in the afternoon.

Though Alex loved seeing Molly so happy, she couldn't help but feel jealous, uncomfortable and downright lonely. Whenever Gene showed up, she would make her excuses and leave, retreating to her room to watch the second TV she'd bought or to read.

On Wednesday, Gene was watching Alex from his office, as usual. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Things were awkward between them and he hated it, they were too polite, strained. What was she doing now? Infuriating woman, she was handing out shiny, pink envelopes to various members of CID. Maddening fruitcake! What now? Shit, she was coming his way. Gene quickly pretending to be filling out paperwork. As usual, she barged in without knocking.

Silently, she proffered one of the shiny, pink envelopes in his direction.

"What's this?"

"Molly's birthday, Saturday. The dinner at Luigi's. You hadn't forgotten, had you?"

"Course not! Got a huge surprise planned for her." He winked.

Alex's face fell. "You're taking her all day Saturday?"

"No. Just the morning." He was conscious that Alex needed to spend time with her on her birthday too.

"Okay... just don't spoil her too much."

888888

Alex was furious. Livid. Molly, was in equal parts, delighted.

"You know how much I hate them and this flat just isn't big enough!" she hissed through clenched teeth, being sure to keep her voice low, not wanting to upset Molly.

"Oh, come on! The girl deserves a break."

"A break didn't have to involve a six-week-old kitten!"

"Look..." Gene paused to light a cigarette. "She's been through a lot: her father abandoning her, the car accident, us..." he trailed off. "She's a good girl and she's trying. Just let her keep it. Please."

It suddenly occurred to him this was the first fight they'd had since his return and it felt... normal. Natural. More like old times.

"Besides," he pouted. "You can't resist it when the Gene-Genie says 'please.'"

She shoved him, the first time they'd touched since he'd left. You could practically see the sparks of electricity that still flickered there. Bastard. He was right and he knew it.

Molly came into the kitchen, cradling her precious tortoiseshell kitten to her. Alex still thought it looked like a gremlin but figured she might be able to live with it if it made Molly happy... as long as she didn't have to clean up after it.

"Alright, Molls?" Gene asked her brightly. "How's my birthday girl?"

"Depends." She turned to her Mum, anxious. "Can I keep her?"

"Yes," Alex told her and Molly grinned. It was the first time Alex had seen her really smile since her and Gene had split up.

"What are you calling her?" Gene asked.

"Bella." Molly smiled again.

"It's very cute," Alex said, not meaning it and thinking of that god-awful 'Twilight' book Molly had made her read.

"Cool. I'll leave you two alone." Molly carefully carried the cat back into the living room.

Alex sighed. "You could have bought her a bloody Walkman, that was on the list too."

8888888

They'd all managed to squeeze around a corner table in 'Luigi's,' the restaurant surprisingly busy. Molly had sandwiched herself between Gene and Alex and Ray was perched awkwardly on a bar stool on the end.

Gene had warned Ray and Chris that if they told lewd jokes, swore, or generally looked as though they weren't enjoying themselves, he'd skin them alive come Monday morning. They were also to bring presents from the list and act like Prince Charmings.

In reality, Ray had surprised Alex. He was very protective of Molly; especially since the car accident and he'd bought her a lovely rose gold bracelet (which was currently fastened around her wrist) and written her a heartfelt birthday card (with Shaz's help.)

The food was lovely, the conversation flowed freely and as the evening wore on, Alex found herself becoming more and more enchanted by Gene. He was the perfect gentleman, attentive, funny, charismatic, telling Molly stories about Manchester and chatting to her about upcoming horse racing. Molly and Gene had even persuaded Alex that they all needed to go to Glorious Goodwood in the summer holidays, all three of them together. Alex's affection towards Gene didn't wane the entire evening, even when she went to check on Bella and she'd found the cat hanging from her curtain pole.

The other patrons had long since left and Molly had persuaded Luigi to put on her favourite 'Spandau Ballet' tape. She jigged around the dance floor with Shaz and DC Terry, laughing hysterically.

Gene had been talking to Ray and Chris until he noticed Alex was sitting alone. Taking his chance, he decided to join her. He filled up her empty wine glass and she smiled.

"I shouldn't, I'll have a headache in the morning as it is."

"Never stopped you before, Bolls."

She stilled, stunned. He hadn't used her nickname since they'd gone their separate ways.

"That was before."

He nodded, understanding. They'd both changed a lot since Molly had arrived. Even Gene had cut back on his drinking and smoking.

"Are you still mad about the cat?" he asked. "Because if you are, I can take it back to my place."

"No, it's fine. It's already shredded my curtains but it's okay."

The music changed. 'True.' Alex closed her eyes. So predictable. Typical Molly. She watched Ray ask Molly if she wanted to dance. She giggled and was attempting to teach him how to waltz.

"Fancy a dance?" Gene asked, feeling nervous. Had he misread the situation? What if she didn't want to?

She nodded and smiled, surprising even herself. "I'd like to."

He took her hand and led her to the tiny, makeshift dance floor. Self-conscious at first, he put his arm around her waist and they soon swayed steadily together. Alex didn't fail to notice Molly grinning at them.

Gene was pleased they were getting along again, if only for Molly's sake for now. Of course he wanted to get back together; in spite of everything, he was still madly in love with her.

"Bolly, I..."

"Guv, switch me," Ray interrupted. "This waltz thing, it's too bloody complicated."

Gene sighed in frustration and let go of Alex without a word. Bloody Ray, it wasn't as if Molly had asked him to foxtrot, now *that* looked hard. He burned with jealousy, seeing Ray wrap his arms around Alex. Granted, Ray wasn't about to try anything but he hated seeing her with someone else. What if she got another boyfriend? Of course she would, she was so bloody gorgeous, lots of men must be queuing up to go out with her. He couldn't deal with it, he needed to talk to her, being without her was driving him crazy...

He looked at his watch. "Christ, it's two o'clock!" he said, loud enough for Alex to hear. He knew she was strict about Molly's bedtime, birthday or no birthday.

She leapt away from Ray like he was on fire.

"Molly, why didn't you tell me it was so late? We have to check on the cat, it's probably destroyed the flat!"

She mobilised Molly into gathering her presents and say 'thank you' to everyone. Alex sent her on ahead with Ray, handfuls of gifts in both their arms. Alex began to collect both her and Molly's coats along with a large 'Twister' board, that had, rather inexplicably, been opened and played already.

"Here, let me help you with that," Gene offered.

She smiled a 'Thank you,' said goodnight to Luigi and told him she'd settle the bill in the morning.

Gene followed her up the steps. Once they'd reached the front door, Gene handed her the game mat.

"Gene-"

"Bolly-"

They both spoke at once and together found themselves laughing nervously.

"Go ahead," he said.

She took a deep breath. "I was just wondering... well, Molly has this thing on Friday after school, she won't be back until about seven, so... did you maybe- if you want to- go for a drink?"

His heart soared.

"I can't promise anything," she digressed. "I..."

He silenced her with a kiss. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed the tiny bump on the side of her nose. He'd always called it 'his' bump. There were exactly three tiny freckles there.

"Alex, you talk too much, I've told you that." He kissed the little bump again but worried when he felt her draw back.

"I don't want anyone to know. Not yet, especially not Molly. Until we've figured out if we can do this... us... I just want it to be us two."

"You also think too much." His face was suddenly serious, uncomfortable about talking so openly with her. "I'll wait for you, Bolly. You have my word. Even if it's only just dating."

Alex laughed, emboldened by the wine. "Are you saying you'd forego sex, Gene Hunt?"

"For you? Until you're ready? Until this is all worked out? Yes."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes. She believed him.

Suddenly, Ray burst out of the flat, his timing impeccable, as ever.

"Ma'am, you wanna see what that bastard cat's done to your coffee table! Ruined it is! How can something that small have taken a whole leg off it? There's splinters everywhere." He put his hand up, displaying three deep scratches. "Look what it did to me! Anyway, you ready to go, Guv?" Gene had made it clear to Ray that he would be the designated driver for the evening.

Gene simply nodded. They said their 'goodnights' and when she was sure Ray wasn't looking, Alex blew Gene a kiss. He caught it.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly had taken it upon herself to be the 'parent' while Alex was recovering, both physically and emotionally, from the past few months. She was cooking, cleaning, ironing and telling Alex that all she wanted her to do in the evenings was relax and not worry about anything. Food gradually became less of an issue, Molly was cooking healthy and nutritious things for them to eat and Alex was at least trying. Of course there were bad days where she felt physically unable to eat but Molly was patient with her, telling her it was okay and they'd try again tomorrow. She'd made more of an effort to spend time with her Mum: watching TV together every night and insisting on regular movie evenings. If Alex was sad, Molly would hold her and tell her it would get better, she just needed to give herself time to heal.

However, in the few days since her birthday, Molly had noticed a significant and seemingly unexplained improvement. Alex seemed happier and more peaceful. She was eating more, Molly even found her having a slice of her birthday cake for breakfast and she'd almost cried with relief. She needed her Mum back and besides, this parenting thing was exhausting.

Molly was pretty sure she knew who was responsible. Despite asking Gene to stay away in the week for a while so she could spend more time with Alex, he'd unexpectedly shown up three times in the seven days that followed, with one lame excuse after another:

"I came to see how the cat was."

"What do you want for Christmas, Molls?" (It was the last day in July.)

"Did you see 'Fame' last night? I didn't."

Thursday's excuse was probably the lamest of them all. It was after ten and Molly was brushing her teeth. The doorbell rang and she inwardly cursed, she was hoping to persuade Alex to let her stay up under the pretence of watching 'Question Time.'

It was Gene.

"I thought you had darts on a Thursday?" Molly said, by way of greeting.

"I... Um... I think I left my driving gloves in 'Luigi's' on Saturday night."

"Well, you're wearing your driving gloves and you've had four days to check at Luigi's or ask Mum at work."

Molly smirked as Alex appeared behind Molly in the doorway.

Her heart fluttered on seeing Gene. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Molly, it's late, say 'goodnight.'"

"But 'Question Time!'" she whined. "Can't I watch it in your room then I'll go straight to sleep."

Alex relented. At least the programme was educational. "Okay."

"Night, Dad." Molly gave him a little wave as she left to get settled.

When Molly was safely out of earshot, Alex hissed, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to see you. I couldn't concentrate at darts so Ray kicked me off the team." He scuffed at her doorstep with his shoe. "We still on for tomorrow? The drink? Because if not..."

She smiled at him. "Of course we are."

"Good." He kissed the bump on the side of her nose again.

"You know, you have to stop staring at my nose, people are starting to talk."

"Really?"

"Ray's wondering why you're not staring at my arse anymore." She gave him a wry smile. "Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow."

888888

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. All day. The fact it was a ridiculously slow and boring Friday of paperwork didn't help. They had planned that she would leave at five and meet him in a small, quiet pub he'd scoped out earlier in the week and knew she'd love. He was supposed to follow fifteen minutes later but in the end could only wait five. He stopped by the florist where he'd arranged to have a bunch of flowers waiting for him and tried not to burn with jealousy when he arrived at the pub to find the barman flirting with her. Scowling at him, he kissed Alex quickly, just once. She tasted like her berry lipgloss and peanuts. He smiled, knowing it was her addiction to 'Marathons' that caused that taste.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." He felt like a right soft Southerner, standing there with a bunch of flowers.

"Got you a beer." She pointed to the pint glass on the bar.

"Ta." He nodded to a table in a corner booth. "Want to?"

"Yeah." She picked up her glass of red wine and awkwardly slid into the seat opposite him.

"Oh, these are for you." He handed her a bunch of purple peonies, knowing they were her favourites. Molly had hinted earlier in the week; the girl was too smart for her own good.

"Thanks, they're beautiful."

Then there was silence. Gene was desperately trying to think of something to say that wouldn't totally petrify her or that wasn't about Molly.

"Um... did you get a haircut?" he stuttered, at a total loss for what to say. He looked at her, when did she get a fringe anyway?

"A month ago."

"Oh... it suits you."

"Thanks." Then she dissolved into a fit of giggles and then on seeing his bemused expression began fanning her face and murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Managing to calm herself down, she looped her little finger through his. "I miss you."

He stared at their linked fingers, taken aback. "I miss you too, Bolly."

Conversation seemed to flow easier after that: about Molly being an aggressive goal attack in netball (Gene pretended to understand,) Chris and Shaz, Ray, cases at work...

Once they got outside, it was a surprisingly cool evening for August. On seeing Alex shiver, Gene wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Can I walk you home?" he asked. It really wasn't a question, he was going to do so anyway, make sure she got back safe.

She nodded and put her other arm around his waist, slipping her hand into his coat pocket to warm her chilled fingers.

They strolled through the park and back to 'Luigi's' in comfortable silence, just enjoying being together until they reached her front door. The walk was nice and neither of them wanted to think about anything too deep for fear of ruining the evening.

"Well... I better..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, Molly will be home soon."

Gene nodded as he heard her take a sharp, nervous intake of breath.

"I can't stop either," he heard her say, barely more than a whisper.

"Can't stop what?"

"What you said when I was in hospital." She looked away, uncharacteristically shy.

It was then when Gene realised they were both staring at exactly the same spot on the floor, refusing to actually look at each other out of an unspoken fear. Both were thinking of how much they meant to each other but was unsure the other was on the same page. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I wasn't." Cautiously, she shifted closer and laid her head on his chest, looping her arms behind him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to go," he told her, a rare moment of honesty as he buried his face in her hair. She smelled gorgeous and familiar, all soapy.

"I know." She squeezed him tighter.

He drew back, looked into her eyes and straightened a small piece of the new fringe. "We're still waiting, taking it slow." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I want to be with you, Gene, I..."

He silenced her with a gentle kiss, calming her rapid heartbeat, soothing her. "You talk too much, I keep telling you."

She nodded and smiled, resting her forehead against his. "Yeah, I noticed that."


	12. Chapter 12

"She's happier you know," Molly told Gene, as they were playing 'Mousetrap' one night. Molly had run Alex a bath and told her to relax: after all, Gene was here to entertain her.

"Who is?" Gene tried to act nonchalant; his green mouse was getting dangerously close to getting trapped.

"Mum, of course." Molly precariously balanced the plastic cage on top of the pole. "She's eating again, it's great."

He couldn't help the half-smile. He already knew. Last Friday he'd taken her out for fish 'n' chips and they'd eaten them snuggled up on a bench in Hyde Park. They were still dating while Molly was at netball practice on a Friday night. It might be slow, but it was working. They were doing it properly this time around, like Alex said, 'without alcohol to confuse them.' They'd just been out for long walks and hot chocolates and although Gene felt like a right poof he loved dating her. He just knew he had to be careful to arrange their dates where no-one they knew could bump into them; he couldn't have the criminal fraternity of London thinking he'd gone soft, after all.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Molly asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

Molly looked down, coming across slightly awkward and guilty. "It's just... it's fireworks night. The netball team are going to Leicester to play Beaumont Leys. We're going to be away and... Mum's afraid of fireworks. Did you know her parents were killed in a car bomb?"

Gene shook his head, just once. It sure explained a lot.

"You're getting on better, right?" Molly continued. "Do you think you could look after her for me? I hate to ask, I tried to get out of it but Grace got really mad at me and told me I was selfish..."

"You're not selfish, Molls. Far from it. You've got your own life, it's not fair that you're worrying about your Mum all the time. Course I'll keep an eye on her."

888888

"Molly's going away tomorrow night," Alex said, her head against Gene's chest. It was exactly their thirteenth date and they'd gone to watch the sunset in the park. Gene hadn't even complained that it was cold, he just liked being with her. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over, stay."

He exhaled, relieved. It would save him showing up, like Molly had asked, possibly unwanted on the doorstep and trying to think of an excuse why he was there. "You sure? Like a sleepover?"

She grinned. "Like a sleepover."

He kissed her. "Nothing has to happen." He hated that things still felt so awkward between them sometimes.

"Well... I want it to."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Gene." It was the first time she'd told him since they'd started their regular Friday nights together. "I want to be with you."

His heart fluttered and he cursed it. "I love you too."

888888

Gene arrived at exactly four p.m. on the Saturday. Alex had wanted to make very sure Molly was gone and Gene had promised Molly he'd check on Alex long before dark.

He knocked three times and waited, clutching the flowers and chocolates he'd bought for her. Peonies again. He really couldn't have been more surprised when Alex opened the door wearing nothing but her silky black nightshirt and looking wild-eyed. She dragged him inside, kissing him like she'd never kissed him before, pushing him onto the sofa and sitting on his lap. At first, he allowed himself to get lost in her kisses but then realised that he tasted vodka mixed with her toothpaste and he pulled away.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but have you been drinking?"

Her pupils with dilated. "Maybe." She kissed him again. "Need to show you... want you... prove I'm not a 'fri...'"

"Hey." He silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers. "Is this what this is about? Because I *don't* think that. I was angry, okay?" He lifted her off his lap so they were sat side-by-side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Picking up the half-empty bottle of vodka from besides the sofa, he asked, "How about a coffee, Bolls?"

She nodded, feeling embarrassed and a bit more sober. Looking outside, she shivered. It was getting dark.

Gene made them both a coffee, his head spinning. He was on his way back to the lounge and once he'd set the two cups on the table an explosion and a crackle lit up the sky. Before he knew it, Alex was in his arms whimpering and squeezing him so tight he thought he might burst.

"Bolly?" He drew back and looked into her terrified eyes. "It's alright." Still with her wrapped in his arms, he pulled the curtains and put the TV on. "See? All better." Then he took her back to the sofa, laying her down with him and murmuring soothing words. "Sleep it off, Bolly." He sighed, cupping his hands over her ears when she cried, the bangs of the fireworks in the sky frightening her. She knew she shouldn't be scared, that she had nothing to be scared of but she couldn't help it.

When she eventually fell asleep it was restless. She fretted feverishly in his arms, crying out for Molly, seemingly afraid she'd lost her again. But Gene was there, reminding her Molly wasn't lost, she would be home soon.

Eventually, when Gene decided the fireworks had stopped he resolved to put her to bed.

"Come on sleepy-knickers," he whispered into her hair.

She moaned in disapproval as he picked her up and laid her in bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Bolly."

She opened one eye. "You're not staying?"

"Course I am. I'll be on the sofa. All night. 'The Wild Bunch' is on in a second."

"Stay," she said. "Put the TV on in here."

"You're sure?" His heart was hammering a bit in his chest. He really hadn't expected anything tonight. Baby steps...

She nodded and he switched on the TV before settling in the bed with her, her curled tightly around him.

"I'm sorry," she slurred.

"No need to be sorry."

"There was supposed to be sex."

"Sshhh... 'The Wild Bunch' is on. It doesn't matter."

"Then I got drunk."

"Bolly, be quiet."

So she was.

When she awoke, hours later, the TV was flickering at a low volume and Gene was dozing, cradling her body against his protectively. Shrugging away the beginnings of a headache, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. After all, the fireworks had stopped and she'd slept off her drunkenness, there were no barriers anymore.

His eyes fluttered open and he grinned.

"Hi," she whispered in the dark.

"Hi." He pulled her closer and she kissed him again, deeper this time. And then there were no words: just him and her reconnecting with the TV shimmering softly, soothingly in the background...

888888

Alex awoke with a start the next morning when she heard the front door slam.

"Hi, Mum," she heard Molly call, and then, with what Alex imagined was a triumphant smirk, "Hi, Dad."

"Shit!" Alex thumped Gene in the chest. "What time is it? Gene?" She shook him awake. "The alarm was set; you were supposed to be gone by nine!"

Gene wiped his eyes blearily. "Sh'up, Bolly, it's ten past nine."

She leaned over him and looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. "It's after eleven and Molly's home." She sighed, frustrated and upset. She didn't want Molly to find out about them this way.

Gene suddenly looked sheepish. "The alarm did go off and I was getting up but... you looked all peaceful and stuff. I just wanted ten more minutes with you, I'm sorry, I'll talk to Molls."

Alex sighed again, shrugging on her dressing gown. She couldn't stay mad at him. "It's okay, I'll go." Taking a deep breath, Alex found Molly sitting on the sofa, calmly reading 'The Observer.'

"Hi." Molly smiled.

"Hi." Alex sat beside her and starting playing with her daughter's hair. "How was Leicester? I missed you."

"We won." Molly shrugged. "Bet you didn't miss me too much. You two are supposed to be detectives. Dad left his boots in here and the tie I bought him for his birthday is here." She picked it up from the back of the sofa. "Very un-subtle."

Alex blushed and asked, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I think it's *great.* My Mum and Dad are back together again." She grinned.

"We're taking it slow," Alex warned her. "He's not moving in or anything."

Not yet, I'll wear you down."

Alex enveloped her in a crushing hug. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"It's okay. I'm here. Gene's here. You're okay."

It was then the bedroom door opened and Gene stood there, now fully dressed and looking uncomfortable.

"Hi, Dad!" Molly grinned and ran over to him, hugging him tight.

"Hi, Molly Dolly." He looked over at Alex nervously. "We okay?"

She nodded and gave him a little, shaky smile. "We're okay."

Molly hauled Gene by the hand back over to the sofa, sitting between him and Alex. She was beyond happy to have her family back together.

"How 'bout some bacon, Bolly?" he asked. "Let Molly tell me about Leeds. You win, love?"

"Course! Except I went to Leicester, not Leeds." Then, barely pausing for breath, she began describing the match in great detail. Alex got up to make tea and switch the grill on. She watched the two of them and smiled. It felt like this, her family, was meant to be... even if Gene had brought an evil cat into their lives who was currently sitting on the kitchen worktop where she knew she shouldn't be.

"Mum?" Molly's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Dad can stay, right? For dinner."

Alex nodded. "He definitely can."


	13. Chapter 13

Gene didn't exactly ever move in he just... never left. Sunday dinner had become late night 'Scrabble,' which had gone on past midnight and then when the third 'Scrabble' game had gone unfinished Molly asked him to come back the next day... and the game never seemed to end so Gene stayed. There was no discussion, just a general acceptance that he'd moved back in with them.

After a month, Alex decided she was okay with it. Gene was the perfect houseguest who generally didn't get in her way, looked after Molly and made her feel safe, especially at night. That and she was hopelessly in love with him. It didn't mean she didn't worry that she didn't love him the way he loved her, though. But it worked. Just the three of them. It worked.

It was December 23rd when she realised, without doubt, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, that he wasn't going anywhere despite everything that had happened, Alex wasn't going to ask him to leave. Molly was overexcited about Christmas and it wasn't even a question that Gene would be spending the festive season with them. Shaz had offered to take Molly out for some last minute Christmas shopping and instead of going out and getting drunk with Ray, Gene had patiently followed Alex around an overcrowded 'Tesco's' for three hours, pushing the trolley, being attentive and interested and not complaining, not once. He'd good-naturedly loaded up the Quattro and not grumbled or swore when they'd got stuck in traffic. He'd even paid for the entire thing, for their Christmas. When they got home he insisted on unloading and putting everything away while Alex relaxed on the sofa, watched 'Top of the Pops' and drank the tea he'd made her. She'd never expected him to be so domesticated... that or he wanted something, she could read him like a book.

What he said next was the kicker. When he was done putting the groceries away, he joined her on the sofa, looking down nervously at his hands.

"Bolls, I wanted to talk to you about something... well it's about our Molly actually..."

Alex blinked. "Go on."

"She calls me 'Dad...'"

She sighed, annoyed. They'd been here before. "I've told you, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll ask her to stop-"

"It doesn't! Will you just let me talk for once, Alex? This is important."

"Sorry." She rested her hand on his. "Carry on."

Gene took a deep breath. "She calls me 'Dad.' And it feels like I am, her Dad I mean."

Alex squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "I know how close you two are and I appreciate everything you do for her."

"I just was thinking about making it official, that's all."

"I'm not sure I follow."

Gene suddenly stood up and began pacing nervously, a caged lion. "Went to see that Evan ponce. Still hate the bastard anyway, he charged me fifty quid to tell me I could make this well, official. If you agreed and she wanted to like, I..." He faltered and came to a stop. "If we can't find your ex and Molly told me he'd pissed off to Newfoundland never to be seen again. Or if he reappeared and he agreed... I could adopt her." To his surprise he saw tears glistening in Alex's eyes. "Shit. I knew it was too much. Sorry, Bolls. Forget it; I knew it was a stupid idea..." He unexpectedly found his arms full of her and she was kissing him.

"And you say I talk too much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tight. "I know Molly would love it if you asked her."

"You're okay with it?"

"Very okay with it." As she continued to play with the hair on the back of his neck and he continued to hold her and soothe her for as long as she wanted she wondered what she had been so scared of. "I never answered your question," she murmured, absent-mindedly.

"What?" He drew back and cupped her face in his hands.

"At the restaurant-"

"Oh, Bolly, don't, it doesn't matter..."

"Can I say yes?" She whispered, looking into his eyes. She'd never been so sure of anything in her life. "Can I say I'll marry you now? If you want to."

"Are... are you serious?" His heart was hammering in his chest, triple-time, he was sure most of London must be able to hear it. It was like a dream, not the nightmare marriage had previously been for him, a good dream.

She nodded, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

He picked her up and twirled her round, just like in the movies. Once he'd put her down again and she was about to kiss him, he stopped her. "Wait."

"What?"

"Just wait here." He disappeared, into Molly's room of all places and after some swearing and shuffling about he reappeared. "Found it." He handed her the small, plastic egg-shaped object he'd been looking for. "Remember when I took Molly to the arcade a few months back?" Alex nodded and he continued, "She pulled this out of the machine. She said if you ever changed your mind you could have it, until we can get you a real one. Go on, open it."

Alex cracked the container open and out fell a shiny, plastic ring with a shiny, fake plastic diamond. She smiled as he placed it on her finger. "It's perfect."

888888

How was it possible? How was it possible that this tiny thing was louder than both Alex and Molly put together? Even the cat was camping out in the top of the wardrobe and refused to come out because of the noise.

At first, Alex had been shocked and upset to find out she was pregnant just a month before their wedding. She'd cried and lot and Gene had held her and then Molly had crashed in and he'd made up some lame excuse about Alex having a migraine which Molly hadn't bought for a second. Then Molly had asked Gene if she could go and babysit for some of their neighbours and when he asked Alex this seemed to calm her down a lot. They were going to be okay.

It was hard but things *had* been okay. Molly had spent hours helping them patiently look around seemingly every house for sale in London until Alex found one she thought was right. In fact, Molly had been a saint throughout the whole thing and she'd been thrilled and cried with joy when Gene had taken her out to dinner, just the two of them and asked her if she wanted to make this whole 'Dad' thing for real.

Yes, baby Hunt was definitely louder than any other woman he'd ever met. Alex groaned and jabbed him the ribs, exhausted.

"Your turn," she whispered into her pillow.

Gene moaned and sleepily made his way to the nursery only to find Molly already comforting her sister.

"Molls? Love, it's alright, I've got her, you've got school in the morning, go back to bed."

"It's okay." She gently rocked the baby, apparently knowing just what to do to soothe her. Often, she'd only settle for Molly, she was so quiet and calm around her. "It's her 'lonely' cry, she's not hungry."

"All sounds the bastard same to me." He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the doorpost. "What do *you* think we should call her, Molls?" He and Alex had been arguing about the baby's name seemingly non-stop since she'd been born.

"Oh, no, that's your problem, I'm not taking sides." The baby was now asleep and Molly gently laid her back down in her cot. "We've been over it a hundred times: Mum wants Carrie and you want Robyn. Personally, I think they're both horrible." She ushered him out of the nursery and quietly shut the door. "I'm wide awake, fancy a 'night cap,' Dad?"

He shrugged. "Why not."

He watched Molly boil the kettle and make up two of her famous hot chocolates with real cocoa, cream and sprinkles. They silently took their drinks through to the lounge.

"I told your Mum 'Molly and Carrie' sounded stupid," Gene said, pensive. "Too many 'e' sounds."

"Well," Molly curled her legs under her. "I have an idea."

"What? I'll take anything."

"How about 'Laura?' I like it and I think it suits her. And you know you and Mum won't ever agree. So what about 'Laura Rose?'"

Gene pondered this for a moment before trying it out loud. "Laura." Then again, "Laura." He nodded and smiled. "Think you might be onto something, Molls, I can imagine calling her that."

"Cool. Hope Mum likes it."

Gene nodded again, his face suddenly serious. "Look, Molly I know it's late and I was going to save this for the weekend but I can't wait anymore." He crossed over to the desk in their living room, opened the drawer and pulled out a seemingly innocuous looking piece of paper. He sat next to her on the sofa again. "You see I've always known, Molly."

"Known what?"

"You and me... it's not about blood. What matters is it feels like you're mine. I've never felt anything different, not from the first moment I met you."

Then Molly noticed the tears sparkling in his eyes. "Dad, what's wrong? What does the letter say?" She braced herself for bad news. "Did they deny our petition?" She was starting to feel a bit tearful herself.

He wiped away one of her stray tears with his thumb. "No, they didn't, Molly Dolly." He unfolded the already well-thumbed piece of paper confirming her change of name. It said 'Molly Hunt.'

She flung her arms around his neck and didn't say another word. It was then he saw a sleepy Alex creeping down the stairs, tying her silk robe around her.

"Molly Hunt!" she mock-scolded. "Why are you awake? It's after midnight and it's a school night."

"Laura was awake," Molly explained. "Going to bed now." She kissed Alex goodnight. "Will you tuck me in?"

"I'll be up in a minute," Alex told her, as Molly handed her the remainder of her unfinished hot chocolate. "She's such a daddy's girl," she observed as Molly left. Alex flopped on the sofa next to Gene and he pulled her in for a cuddle. "So it's Laura then?"

"Laura Rose, apparently."

"I can live with that. Actually I think it's pretty. 'Molly and Laura,' sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, both my kids have great names."

Alex grinned to herself as she finished her hot chocolate and headed to Molly's room to make sure she was okay. Suddenly she felt very confident about everything. Since Laura was born it had only made Molly and Gene even closer. She didn't need to worry anymore. The band of gold around her finger proved that.

**- end **


End file.
